


The Parade of Nations and Opening Ceremonies

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Series: Five Rings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 10/10 Would Recommend, America/England Feels (Hetalia), Btw the opening ceremony was awesome just saying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I watched the video, Idk it's about the 2012 olympics that's all I have to say, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, London 2012 Summer Olympics, M/M, Mentioned Human Characters (Real People), Olympics, One Shot, Opening Ceremony, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Parade of Nations, Short & Sweet, Sports, Summer Olympics, in a good way, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: America and England talk before and after the Parade of Nations at the 2012 Summer Olympics.OrShort fluff piece I'll probably add another part to or make part of a series or something
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Five Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Parade of Nations and Opening Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, implied/referenced sexual content
> 
> Word count: 1449
> 
> Estimated read time: 11 minutes

London- Summer 2012

"This is going to be so much fun! Are you excited?" 

England rolled his eyes as he tugged on the collar of his suit jacket. They'd have to begin the ceremonies soon, and he wasn't looking forward to it. "I suppose so. But that's the seventh time you've asked me that today and we have the Olympics every four years." 

"But, England, there's going to be 117 countries participating this year! And women's boxing? We've never had that before! That's so cool!" 

"I don't fancy having 117 personifications in my capital, thank you very much. They're going to cause trouble; I just know it. I hate hosting the games." 

"Your uniform makes you look great," America remarked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

He shot him a glare. "I hate all of the uniforms. For the athletic ones, my flag is all wrong. And your uniform makes you look like a sexually repressed schoolboy that golfs for fun. How does it feel to wear a uniform for the Olympics made in China, hmm, America?" 

Pouting, America crossed his arms. "Well, I never said it was a good idea to have them manufactured in China. Besides, the Senate Majority Leader said it all when he said we should burn them. Especially because they're uncomfy." 

"Okay, well, Australia and his people look like a high school debate team. Or I could be Russia, who looks like a confused skyscraper in those ugly jackets. And China looks like Ronald McDonald!"

England couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're not wrong. Did you see Spain's uniforms? The color scheme was appalling. Or Hong Kong? She looks like a flight attendant." 

At that moment, New Zealand entered the hallway that the couple was standing in. She raised a brow when she saw them. "Making out in the tunnels isn't allowed, you know." 

"We weren't making out!" America exclaimed. 

She laughed. "I know. You were badmouthing uniforms. Speaking of- England, are you going to a business meeting or the Olympics?" 

"Shut up, New Zealand. We get it; your uniform is adorable." 

"Well, thank you. Germany looks ready to murder someone, though. I don't think he likes his pastel jacket." 

America gasped. "Oh my god, England, we have to go find him before the ceremony!" 

"Why?" 

"Because if I see him in a pastel uniform during the Parade of Nations, I'll laugh. It has to be before so I can get the laughing over with." 

South Korea's shoes clopped against the pavement as he rounded the corner. His uniform was very tasteful, and he smiled when he looped an arm around New Zealand's shoulders. "Hey, New Zealand, it's almost time to go. Oh, hi, England. Hi America." 

England tapped America's arm as the two other nations left. "I've got to go find my brothers for the ceremonies." 

"We're not till the end. It'll take forever. And you're dead last. We have a little time you wanna get rid of these ugly uniforms..." 

"No! Now is not the time. Go find your rambunctious citizens and make sure they're ready." England ordered, shooing him away. 

America sighed but did as instructed, wandering off behind the scenes of the stadium until he nearly collided with his brother. "Canada? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your people?" 

"I could ask you the same." 

"I'm at the end of the alphabet. You better hurry up." 

"That's what I'm doing. Good luck out there," Canada replied before darting off. 

"Thanks, dude. You too!" America called after him. 

OOOOO

The Parade of Nations took, quite literally, forever, but finally, it was America's turn. He and his citizens were walking down the tunnel, hearing the cheers ahead in the bright stadium and feeling the rush that he knew so well. There was nothing quite like the Olympics- it never failed to exhilarate him no matter how many times it was held.

"The United States of America!" Came the announcer's voice as they broke through the doorway to the tunnel and emerged into the stadium. The crowd roared, and America felt like he was on cloud nine, walking beside the flag bearer and waving to the crowd. 

He was aware of his president and the first lady being in the crowd, but he couldn't see them between the mass of people and the blinding lights. He could only trust that they were clapping for him. 

They continued down the stretch they were set to walk as Uruguay was announced, sporting a white fedora. After Uruguay was Uzbekistan, Vanuatu, Venezuela, Vietnam, the US Virgin Islands, Yemen, Zambia, and Zimbabwe. 

Finally, the hosts of the games. England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland marched directly behind their flag bearer as confetti rained down from the sky. 

It was going to be a good competition, he could already tell. 

OOOOO

"You killed it today with the opening ceremonies. That might have been the best one we've ever had!" America said as he flopped down on England's bed. Most of the time, when the games happened, he had to get a hotel room, but since they were in London, he got to stay with his boyfriend. 

"Thank you," England replied, sounding pleased as he pulled on his pajama shirt. "We did work very hard on them." 

"I can tell. It paid off. Like, when the rings came together, and there were all those sparks? Awesome. And the performances that went through history were so cool, too." 

He tsked and tapped the end of America's nose. "That's enough flattery. It'll get you nowhere." 

"I wasn't trying to get something. I was being serious. You pulled off an amazing opening ceremony." 

"Well, I do wish someone had informed me that they'd finish off that kissing scene montage video with me kissing you. I'd have insisted they remove it," England remarked. Before one of the concerts, there had been a collection of clips from famous kisses in British movies and culture, and it had been finished with a shot of England grabbing America by the collar and dragging him in for a kiss. When it appeared on the screen, England had flushed bright red. He knew that the moment had been captured on camera but didn't expect to see it on a massive screen. 

"It made me happy," America said, shrugging. "You remember when that was, right?" 

"Yes. It was four years ago. We'd both been busy with our governments, and I hadn't seen you in a year. You finally found time to catch a flight into London, and I greeted you at the gate. I didn't intend to make a public display of affection, by the way. I just saw you and kind of..." He trailed off, cheeks heating up. "I don't know. It was just good to see you. I didn't like that the video of it one of the people at the airport took went viral, though." 

America scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why?" 

"Why? Because it was silly, that's why." 

"People think we're cute, England," America teased, smiling up at him. 

His boyfriend just rolled his eyes and finally sat down beside him. "Whatever. The point is that everything was supposed to have been run by my brothers and me, but I guess someone knew I'd reject the video." 

"You act like you hated it, but you totally didn't," America said, shuffling across the bed to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. 

"I never said I hated it." 

"The point is- I love you, and you did a great job with the ceremonies," America said, pulling England down into the covers and cuddling up to him. 

England smiled, though America couldn't see it in the darkness. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked them." 

"I'm still going to crush you at the games, though," America said, voice muffled from his face being buried in England's chest. 

"No, you won't." 

"I totally will. You, China, and Russia are going to eat my dust. My athletes are awesome." He said, but the smack-talk wasn't very intimidating when said through a yawn while he snuggled closer. 

England kissed the top of his head and tightened his grip on him. "Go to sleep, love. We have another big day tomorrow." 

"Okay..." America replied. After one last yawn, he fell asleep nearly instantly, leaving England to think over the day's events by himself. 

While it was true that America was probably going to end up with the most gold medals, he'd still be able to say that his opening ceremony was the best. 

With that thought to console him, he let his eyes fall shut, and his mind drift off to sleep.


End file.
